Existing approaches for fixing photo frame, art, etc. to walls both interior and exterior is typically limited to the use of nails, and/or screws being drilled or affixed into sheetrock.
The use of this approach and the relatively brittleness of sheetrock means that this may provide a dubious fixing that is prone to failure. Furthermore, failing of the connection, in addition to the displacement and damage of the object, can also cause damage to the wall.
A common approach to reducing the likelihood of failure is to utilize wall studs. However, studs can be difficult to locate in the desired location and may lead to compromising the position of the object.